Okaeri
by hanaruppi
Summary: Seberat apapun beban yang dipikulnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh. Itulah Ibu.


for Mom, _I love you_

_._

_._

_._

**Okaeri**

"_Kaeru basho, ai wo arigatou..."_

_(thank you for giving me a home and your love)_

Suara tangisan bayi memecah ketegangan yang menyelimuti ruangan bersalin Rumah Sakit Konoha sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu. Tsunade, dokter berseragam lengkap hijau-hijau yang memimpin proses persalinan itu memegang sang bayi mungil yang masih bermandikan darah, lalu menatap wanita yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, yang seluruh tubuhnya mengilat karena peluh. Tsunade tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Selamat, Uchiha-san. Bayinya laki-laki," ucap sang dokter.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lemah. Napasnya terengah-engah, peluh masih membanjiri pelipisnya. Hatinya diliputi rasa syukur dan bahagia yang belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup, setelah berhasil melahirkan putra pertamanya dengan sehat tanpa cacat apapun. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit dan nyeri di tubuhnya. Semuanya terobati hanya dengan melihat si kecil. Tangisannya yang nyaring itu terdengar merdu di telinganya.

_Oh, Tuhan... terima kasih telah memberiku seorang malaikat kecil._

Suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sejak awal proses kelahiran itu terus berdiri di sebelahnya, terus menggenggam tangannya sekalipun menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakitnya sampai meninggalkan bekas merah, seolah-olah melupakan semua yang telah terlewat itu tatkala menatap sang putra. Mungil. Lemah. Bermandikan darah. Bisanya hanya menangis―Manusia sungguh tak punya kekuatan apapun saat dilahirkan ke dunia melainkan air mata―Fugaku takjub memandangnya. Air matanya meleleh tanpa kendali.

Shizune, salah satu perawat yang turun tangan dalam proses persalinan, telah selesai memandikan si bayi. Tangisannya sudah berhenti. Tubuh kecilnya yang lemah telah hangat terbungkus kain warna biru. Matanya terpejam damai, sementara mulutnya mengisap ibu jarinya yang begitu mungil. Bayi itu diserahkan Shizune pada ibunya.

"_Okaeri,_" gumam Mikoto pada bayinya. _Selamat datang ke dunia, Nak. Selamat datang ke rumah._

Mikoto menatap bayinya lamat-lamat. Wajahnya yang bulat. Tersimpan sepasang mutiara hitam di balik kelopak matanya yang besar. Hidungnya yang mungil. Pipinya yang tembam kemerah-merahan. Kulitnya putih bersih bagaikan susu. Rambutnya hitam, mewarisi rambut sang ayah, tumbuh lebat di kepalanya yang berbentuk sempurna. Dia bayi kecil yang tampan.

Selama sembilan bulan sang bayi di dalam perut, tak sekalipun Mikoto mengeluh. Meski banyak kesulitan dialaminya selama itu.

_Morning sick_ yang dimulai sejak awal dirinya mengandung. Muntah setiap pagi. Muntah ketika setengah piring makanan masuk ke perut. Muntah setiap kali mencium aroma tajam. Tapi Mikoto terus memaksakan diri untuk bertahan menjaga asupan nutrisi tubuhnya demi si bayi―Tak sekalipun dia mengeluh.

Tiga bulan berlalu, mual-mualnya hilang. Tapi sebulan kemudian, Mikoto harus istirahat total setelah jatuh pingsan di kerumunan orang pada saat berbelanja. Setiap asupan makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya benar-benar diperhatikan. Tidak makan sembarangan, hanya mengonsumsi makanan pilihan. Dia dengan suka hati melupakan makanan favoritnya, dan menggantinya dengan makanan bergizi seimbang yang dibutuhkan demi perkembangan bayinya. Sekalipun dibuat kerepotan dan lidahnya tidak merasa familiar bahkan menolak, Mikoto terus memaksakan diri, dia hanya memikirkan, "Untuk anakku."―Tak sekalipun dia mengeluh.

Saat perutnya mulai besar, beban tubuhnya semakin berat. Dia semakin mudah merasa lelah. Tidur tidak lagi nyaman karena kondisi perutnya yang buncit. Sedikit-sedikit terjaga di tengah malam saat merasakan si bayi bergerak, mengajaknya bermain saat matanya ingin sekali terlelap―Tak sekalipun dia mengeluh.

Dan puncak semua rasa sakit itu adalah ketika si bayi mengirim sinyal-sinyal untuk keluar dari perutnya. Kontraksi. Sakit perut luar biasa yang menyiksanya hampir seharian. Sampai akhirnya Mikoto harus melewati perjuangan hidup dan mati saat melahirkan. Ibunya bilang, _wanita yang melahirkan ibarat satu kakinya masuk ke liang kubur_. Betapa nyawa adalah taruhannya―Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Mikoto mengecup kening bayi mungilnya dengan lembut.

_Jadilah anak baik ya, Sayang._

"Kita beri nama dia siapa?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya.

Fugaku mengulum senyum. Nama untuk sulung kecilnya sudah dipikirkan sejak jauh sebelum istrinya hamil tua. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Mikoto tersenyum. Langsung menyukai nama itu.

"Itachi, sini sama Ayah."

Fugaku menimangnya dengan penuh kasih. Membelai rambut hitamnya. Mengecup keningnya―Dia anak kesayangan Ayah. Dia mutiara hati Ibu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dijalani Mikoto bersama suaminya dengan merawat Itachi tanpa pamrih. Apapun dilakukan demi meningkatnya perkembangan sang putra. Apapun dikorbankan untuk Itachi.

Ketika tidur malam harus berkurang setiap kali tangis Itachi memecah keheningan hanya untuk menagih susu ibunya; atau meminta popoknya diganti setelah basah dikencingi; atau bahkan menangis tanpa arti yang membuat Mikoto dan suaminya bingung setengah mati memahaminya. Begadang semalaman pun dilakukan ketika Itachi terserang demam. Dengan cemas mengganti kain kompres di keningnya. Dengan lembut mengayun boks demi kenyamanan tidurnya. Kecantikannya pun rela terlunturkan oleh lingkaran hitam di mata yang berkantung akibat kurang istirahat. Itulah yang akan selalu dilakukan seorang ibu demi anaknya―tapi tak sekalipun dia mengeluh.

Masa-masa tumbuh kembang putranya tak pernah ingin dilewatkan oleh Mikoto. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan gigi pertama Itachi. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar kata pertama Itachi. Dia juga menjadi orang pertama yang disembur air kencing Itachi. Saat Itachi mulai bisa mengayun langkah pertamanya sendiri, dia adalah orang pertama yang menangkap tubuh putranya sebelum jatuh.

Berkat ketelatenannya, pertumbuhan Itachi begitu pesat. Itachi mulai lancar mengoceh. Itachi sudah bisa berlari-lari. Itachi sudah mulai nakal.

Mikoto melalui semuanya dengan bahagia. Dengan kesulitan-kesulitan yang ada, tak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berganti.

Hari pertama Itachi masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak. Dia terus menempel ibunya, tidak mengizinkan Mikoto pergi darinya barang sedetik. Itachi kecil sangatlah manja. Menulis sedikit mengeluh lelah. Diusili sedikit oleh temannya tangisnya pecah. Setiap makan harus disuapi, jika tidak dia tidak mau makan. Begitu setiap hari. Tapi ibunya tak sekalipun mengeluh.

Masuk Sekolah Dasar, Itachi mulai mandiri. Hanya tahun pertama dia masih minta ditunggui ibunya. Begitu naik ke kelas dua, dia justeru menyuruh Mikoto pulang setelah seorang anak perempuan sekelasnya mengatainya _manja_―memang benar kan, Ita?―Berikutnya Itachi akan marah sekali jika Mikoto berkeinginan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Mikoto juga pernah diusirnya pulang ketika mengantarkan buku PR-nya yang tertinggal. "Lebih baik aku dihukum guru. Ibu bikin aku malu saja," ucapnya mengiris hati Mikoto. Tapi ibunya lagi-lagi tidak mengeluh.

Setiap hari Mikoto bangun pagi-pagi sekali, demi menyiapkan bekal makan siang lezat untuk putranya. Itachi paling suka nasi kepal. Mikoto membuat nasi kepal berbentuk mirip wajah lucu, hanya agar putranya itu tidak bosan. Pertama-tama saja Itachi kelihatan senang membawa _bento_-nya ke sekolah. Namun hari-hari kemudian, putra sulungnya itu menolak membawa _bento_. Dia yang sudah duduk di kelas tiga berkata _malu_ jika terus membawa bekal. "Seperti anak TK saja," gerutunya sembari pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang terlanjur kecewa di depan pintu. Mikoto hanya mengelus dada.

Kelahiran Sasuke, adik laki-lakinya, memaksa Itachi menjadi anak mandiri. Meskipun Mikoto selalu menyempatkan diri mengurusinya, Itachi tidak lagi memberi kesempatan. Merapikan kamar, mencuci sepatu sekolah, membersihkan meja belajar―semua hal yang hampir selalu dilakukan ibunya untuknya sudah bisa dikerjakannya sendiri.

Mikoto sebetulnya senang dengan perubahan positif itu, tapi karena itu dia merasa seperti ada jurang pemisah antara putra sulungnya itu dengannya.

Kekhawatiran ibunya mungkin jadi realita. Itachi yang telah memasuki masa remaja makin sulit dikendalikan. Suatu hari di tahun ke dua Itachi di SMA, Mikoto mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah, memintanya untuk segera datang―karena Itachi tertangkap tangan berkelahi dengan teman lain kelasnya di halaman belakang sekolah saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Mikoto terpaksa menghadap kepala sekolah dan para guru atas kelakuan brutal anak lelakinya. Dia membungkuk rendah―merendahkan diri demi dimaafkannya Itachi.

Tanpa diduganya Itachi mengulangi kenakalan di lain hari. Lebih parah―membolos kelas, terlibat dalam perkelahian antar geng berandalan, hingga mencuri sejumlah makanan di sebuah swalayan. Dia juga tak pernah akur dengan Sasuke, padahal adik kecilnya itu ingin sesekali bisa bermain bersamanya. Mengetahui itu Mikoto jadi sangat sedih. Dia selalu hanya bisa merendahkan diri, minta maaf atas kelakuan buruk putranya pada pihak-pihak yang telah dirugikan. Juga pada suaminya, yang menurutnya kenakalan Itachi adalah kesalahannya dalam mendidiknya.

Itachi, selalu ibumu yang paling merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Dengan tekad yang ajaib, Itachi berhasil menamatkan SMA. Berkat ibunya.

Sang ibu mati-matian membimbingnya belajar dengan benar; membantunya mengerjakan soal, menemaninya membaca buku pelajaran; tak pernah lupa mengingatkannya tentang PR-PR-nya yang menumpuk. Telinganya sudah tebal setiap kali disebut _cerewet_ oleh Itachi. Apapun rela diterimanya asalkan Itachi bisa berhasil. Dan memang perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

Tapi setelah lulus, Itachi memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke kota lain. "Aku ingin mandiri, Bu. Aku capek mendengar Ibu ceramah setiap pagi. Sudah cukup Ibu mengatur hidupku," katanya pada Mikoto setelah dia memberitahukan nama kota paling jauh yang akan ditinggalinya untuk sementara waktu―atau juga untuk selamanya. Itachi meyakinkan ibu dan ayahnya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, karena memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya dan mendukung keras impiannya menjadi perancang mobil masa depan.

Mikoto tidak tega menolak keinginan putranya. Mungkin ini benar untuknya, untuk belajar dewasa, untuk belajar lepas dari orangtua. Dan satu kenyataan bahwa cita-cita putranya tidak bisa terwujud jika terus menggantungkan hidup di desa kecil seperti Konoha. Mikoto tak punya pilihan selain melepasnya.

Meskipun kekhawatirannya jauh lebih besar saat itu. Khawatir apakah Itachi bisa menjaga diri dengan baik; siapa yang akan merawatnya jika dia sakit; siapa yang akan menambalkan jika celananya robek; siapa yang akan menyiapkan air mandinya jika dia pulang dengan kondisi badan sudah terlalu lelah; dan segala macam yang tidak akan pernah habis dipikirkan Mikoto. Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada teman-teman yang selalu dibangga-banggakan Itachi di depannya juga suaminya. Dia berusaha percaya teman-teman Itachi itu baik—meski mereka juga yang beberapa kali menyeret putra sulungnya dalam masalah seperti perkelahian itu. Dia hanya butuh percaya.

Akhirnya Mikoto mengalah. Sudah saatnya dia mempercayai putranya. Fugaku pun setuju, dengan alasan yang sama, ketika dimintakan izinnya oleh Itachi sendiri.

Berhasil mendapat tempat di Universitas Oto, berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai kurir paruh waktu di sebuah perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang, serta berhasil mendapatkan kamar―meskipun kecil―di sebuah flat tua di pusat Kota Oto; adalah jalan baginya untuk benar-benar lepas dari ayah dan ibunya, juga adiknya yang manja. Itachi siap menyambut hidup baru. Tanpa tangisan mengharu-biru dia meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya di belakang punggungnya yang semakin jauh.

Berbeda dengan ibunya. Di depan Itachi, Mikoto berusaha tegar. Membelai lembut kepala putranya yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya―bahkan dari suaminya juga―meski putranya itu kelihatan tidak begitu senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Itachi juga menolak dipeluk, Mikoto cukup maklum. Begitu putranya itu berbalik memunggungi, perlahan tapi pasti meninggalkannya, air mata itu tak lagi dapat dibendung. Doa-doa selalu mengiringi tiap langkah putranya. Seiring dengan tetesan air matanya.

_Baik-baiklah di sana, Nak._

.

.

.

Itachi begitu menikmati hidup barunya. Lepas dari rumah adalah hal yang sejak dulu diimpikannya.

Dia sungguh-sungguh senang. Tak ada suara bawel ibunya yang selalu menasihatinya tentang banyak hal. Tidak ada teguran saat baju atau celananya dilempar begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Tak ada yang cerewet melarangnya makan mie instan tiap hari. Tak akan ada yang berisik menyuruhnya tidur ketika dia masih melek di hari yang semakin larut.

Juga tak ada gangguan dari Sasuke yang sedikit-sedikit mengajaknya main bersama atau memintanya membantu pekerjaan rumah. Itu bonus.

Keberadaan ayahnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengganggu. Ayahnya itu bukan tipikal orangtua yang selalu mau tahu apa yang dikerjakan anaknya. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah banyak bicara di ruang makan. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Itachi. Hanya saja dia tidak akan suka jika ibunya sudah duduk memarahi, maka ayahnya akan ikut melibatkan diri—ikut menasihatinya panjang lebar, bahkan bisa sampai mengancam pemasukan uang saku serta jam keluarnya. Itu bahaya.

Intinya, yang paling tidak diinginkan Itachi sebenarnya adalah ibunya.

Hidup sendirian, Itachi bisa fokus pada kuliah. Fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan punya banyak waktu luang tanpa adanya _gangguan_ dari sang ibu.

Kini hampir segalanya tentang rumah terlupakan oleh Itachi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas surat-surat yang dikirim ibunya. "Merepotkan saja. Sebaiknya Ibu fokus saja pada satu anak laki-laki di rumah yang lebih pantas dicemaskan," ucapnya dingin pada ibunya di seberang telepon—padahal sudah susah payah sang ibu menghubunginya setelah surat-suratnya tidak dibalas. Itachi juga tidak tahu sejak tadi ibunya menyembunyikan isak karena menahan rindu. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras lagi berkat ucapannya yang menusuk itu. Tapi ibunya sudah terbiasa untuk tidak mengeluh.

"Ibu tidak usah telepon lagi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu buat ngobrol. Lagipula lebih baik Ibu irit pengeluaran, tarif telepon interlokal mahal," kata Itachi ketika ditelepon ibunya di lain waktu. Dia baru pulang dari kerja―kenyang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh manajernya akibat komplain seorang pelanggan yang mengeluhkan rusaknya barang yang diantarkan Itachi, padahal yang dilakukan Itachi sepenuhnya hanya mengantar barang tanpa berbuat sesuatu yang kemungkinan bisa merusaknya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk, sehingga entah sadar atau tidak ibunya dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan.

Di seberang telepon terdengar Mikoto mendesah. Beberapa saat lamanya barulah ibunya itu menjawab, _"Baiklah. Maafkan Ibu ya, Nak. Kau berjuanglah di sana. Ibu sayang padamu, Itachi." _Setelah kalimat itu, ibunya benar-benar tidak meneleponnya lagi di hari kemudian.

Mata onyx-nya tanpa sengaja melirik ke pesawat telepon umum yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil berkaki tinggi di tengah koridor saat dia melintas di sana, pulang dari kuliah menuju kamar flatnya. Gagangnya bertengger bisu di atas badan pesawat telepon. Tidak ada lagi dering nyaring yang bisa dia dengar sampai ke kamarnya. Kalaupun berbunyi suatu hari, suara di seberang telepon itu mencari nama orang lain―teman-teman tetangga kamarnya. Bukan Itachi.

Itachi menyadari perubahan itu membuatnya merasa kosong. Seperti ada bagian yang hilang dalam dirinya. _Pasti karena belum terbiasa saja,_ pikirnya.

Ya, dia hanya perlu terbiasa. Seperti terbiasanya dia dengan kamar berantakan; baju habis pakai teronggok di sudut ruangan atau juga ada yang terlempar ke kolong tempat tidur, baru dibereskan jika sudah waktunya dibawa ke laundry—seminggu sekali; peralatan makan yang menumpuk di bak cuci menanti dibersihkan sampai dilalati dulu, dan yang sudah dicuci tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan; serta meja belajar dipenuhi buku berserakan. Seperti juga terbiasanya dia dengan suasana hening tanpa ocehan Ibu tiap pagi soal "Makan yang betul, jangan hanya minum kopi dan begadang sampai larut." Dan… seperti dia semakin terbiasa dengan kamar kosong dan gelap yang selalu menyambutnya setiap memasuki pintu, tidak ada suara lembut Ibu dan senyuman tulusnya yang akan menyambut dengan ucapan "_Okaeri_."

Ah… kenapa Itachi jadi begitu merindukan semua itu?

.

.

.

Di awal bulan memasuki musim dingin, Itachi tersungkur di lantai papan kamarnya di depan pintu sepulangnya dari bekerja. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, dan terasa tidak sehat. Lemas. Seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya tersedot oleh dinginnya udara di luar. Belakangan dia kurang tidur—lebih kurang dari biasanya. Bahkan terkadang dia pernah tidak tidur semalaman; pulang dari kerja lewat tengah malam, berikutnya menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menyelesaikan paper, hingga pagi tiba dia langsung berangkat ke kampus untuk menyerahkan tugas akhir semesternya itu dan menjalani kuis yang diancamkan sang dosen tidak ada susulannya.

Itachi membalik tubuhnya, terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang keluar di dahi. Saat itulah dia mendapati suhu tubuhnya mulai tinggi. Itachi menggigil. Tubuhnya begitu lemah, sampai-sampai tak kuat mengangkat dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur.

Matanya terpejam. Ibu. _Seandainya ada Ibu… Jika saja Ibu di sini…_

Lalu semuanya berubah jadi gelap.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata. Samar-samar matanya menangkap wajah seorang wanita yang sedang mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman lembut. Mirip senyum Ibu.

"_Okaeri_," ucapnya.

Itachi tiba-tiba bangkit duduk. Sepasang mata onyx-nya yang sayu menatap wanita yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Ibu? Kenapa Ibu di sini? Apa aku mimpi?"

Wanita yang semula dikiranya tidak nyata itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Sepasang tangannya yang kurus mengambil handuk basah di atas paha Itachi—tadi terjatuh dari kening ketika dia mendadak bangun, merendamnya ke dalam wadah kecil berisi air. Tangan itu berpindah ke pundak Itachi, mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Nak," ucapnya lembut. Handuk di dalam wadah itu diperas, kemudian dilipat memanjang, diletakkan di atas kening putranya seperti sebelumnya. Sensasi dingin dan sejuk langsung dirasakan Itachi, seolah menjalar hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Kenapa Ibu di sini?" tanya Itachi lagi, masih tak mengerti. Bukankah tadi dia hanya mengingau? Mana mungkin ibunya bisa dengar lalu kontan datang dari Konoha yang begitu jauh dari sini?

Mikoto berdiri, beranjak ke meja kompor di dapur yang letaknya hanya tiga langkah dari tempat tidur Itachi. "Ibu kangen padamu. Boleh, kan?" akunya lantas tertawa kecil. Tangannya menciduk sesuatu dari dalam panci di atas kompor, memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk porselen. Terlihat uap menguar dari atasnya, hidung Itachi segera mengindera aroma pandan yang lezat. "Sekalian mengantarkan ubi manis yang dipanen Paman Obito akhir musim gugur lalu. Itachi kan suka sekali ubi manis," kata ibunya lagi sembari melempar senyum pada putranya.

Itachi melirik kardus berukuran sedang di samping pintu masuk; tutup atasnya membumbung, tak mampu menyembunyikan beberapa bonggolan berwarna ungu gelap yang menyembul berdesakan dengan kawan-kawannya di bawah; terikat dengan tali plastik yang dililit berkali-kali hingga membentuk jaring. Ubi manis kesukaannya.

Ibu membawa semua itu sendirian? Oh, ternyata tidak. Adiknya yang wajahnya hampir serupa dengannya dia lihat sedang duduk di depan meja makan—sebenarnya hanya meja kecil ukuran pas empat orang—berkaki rendah di tengah ruangan, sedang membolak-balik majalah otomotif edisi bulan lalu—yang kelihatannya diambilnya dari tumpukan buku dan majalah di kolong meja belajar. Sasuke sempat meliriknya saat itu, lalu segera matanya beralih lagi ke majalah di atas meja, sok sibuk membolak-balikkannya lagi.

Mikoto kembali dari dapur membawa semangkuk makanan hangat yang beraroma lezat tadi, duduk lagi di tepi ranjang Itachi. "Ibu ajak Sasuke. Dia kan suka melihat tempat-tempat baru. Sepertinya juga dia kangen pada kakaknya," ketika itu pandangannya dilempar pada putra bungsunya itu, Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarkan—tapi wajahnya agak merah.

Itachi berlagak tak peduli. Dia juga menolak saat ibunya menyodorkan ujung sendok berisi bubur beras berwarna kehijau-hijauan ke mulutnya. "Biar aku sendiri saja," katanya sembari mengambil alih mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan sang ibu. Ibunya hanya menghela napas pendek, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

Sementara Itachi menghabiskan bubur, Mikoto membongkar kardus berisi bawaannya dari Konoha. Tenyata bukan hanya ubi manis, tapi juga sayur-sayuran, buah, dan dua botol asinan. Buah dan sayur dibersihkan di bak cuci piring sebelum disimpan di dalam lemari pendingin bersama botol-botol asinan. Kemudian beberapa bonggol ubi manis dikupas, sementara sisanya yang masih begitu banyak dimasukkan ke lemari dinding yang menggantung di atas meja kompor. Ubi manis yang sudah dikupas itu direbus di dalam panci lain yang lebih besar.

Pandangan mata Itachi mengabur menatap sosok gesit ibunya. Tanpa sadar matanya basah. Dia buru-buru menghapusnya sebelum ibunya atau Sasuke melihat itu.

Itachi hampir lompat dari tempat tidur setelah menengok jam digital yang diletakkan di papan rak tunggal yang terpasang di atas kepala tempat tidurnya. Hampir pukul satu siang. Sudah seharusnya dia berangkat kerja. Dia bergerak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Membasuh muka, berganti pakaian, memakai sepatu. Bahkan mengabaikan ibunya yang entah mengatakan apa. Saat itu pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal: kalau sampai terlambat datang di tempat kerja, dia akan kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Aku pergi," katanya sembari menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Dia tak mendengar ibunya yang berlari menyusul untuk memberinya payung. Ketakutannya akan terlambat membuatnya jadi tuli. Dia menyebrang jalan nyaris sebelum rambu dilarang menyebrang menyala merah, tak peduli rintik air hujan membasahi jaket dan rambutnya. Langkah sang ibu terhenti di seberang, menatap punggung putranya yang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia, memegang payung yang tersia-siakan di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hujan reda satu jam yang lalu. Itachi membuka pintu kamar flatnya. Gelap. Tak ada suara yang menyambut melainkan ketukan ranting pohon di luar yang ditiupkan angin pada kaca jendela. Tidak ada suara ibunya ataupun Sasuke—mereka sudah pulang, kalau begitu. Langkahnya terhenti, entah mengapa suasana kamarnya terasa berbeda. Kali ini rasanya… hangat.

Dia melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan meraih tali lampu, menariknya hingga lampu menyala menerangi seisi ruangan. Sepasang mata onyx-nya membelalak. Tumpukan buku dan majalah yang sebelum ini nyaris roboh di kolong meja belajar kini rapi tersusun dan diikat tali plastik, masih di tempat yang sama—tapi kali ini terlihat jauh lebih rapi. Punggung meja belajarnya rapi, tak ada lagi buku dan kertas-kertas coretan. Bak cuci piring sudah kosong, semua peralatan makan tersimpan di rak kecil di bawah lemari gantung. Segunung pakaian kotor di sudut dekat tempat tidur lenyap. Saat membuka lemari pakaian, tahulah dia semuanya sudah terlipat rapi di sana, harum khas pewangi pakaian menguar ke udara—semuanya sudah dicuci.

Tempat itu bersih sekali. Itachi hampir-hampir tak bisa mengenali kamarnya sendiri.

Bahkan kini terasa hangat. Itachi menemukan alat pemanas ruangan tanpa listrik di dekat lemari pakaian. Alat itu masih baru. Sudah lama dia ingin membelinya, namun harganya terlalu mahal, dia akan membelinya kapan-kapan saja jika ada uang lebih. Tapi sekarang… ibunya pasti membeli alat itu sebelum pulang ke Konoha.

Itachi menemukan secarik kertas yang disematkan di bawah magnet berbentuk semangka yang menempel di pintu lemari pendingin. Itachi mengambilnya, dan membaca sederet kalimat yang ditulis tangan.

_Di mana teman-teman yang kaubanggakan itu, Kak? Saat sulit seperti ini, kenapa Kakak sendirian? Kenapa mereka tidak datang membantumu, Kak? Bukankah mereka begitu berarti bagi Kak Itachi? Tapi apa artinya Kakak bagi mereka?_

Itachi mendengus gusar. Dia meremas kertas di tangannya itu kuat-kuat, dan melemparnya secara kasar ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat kompor. _Adik sialan!_

Bunyi kriuk perutnya terdengar keras. Itachi baru menyadari dirinya sangat lapar. Saat menoleh ke atas meja makan, hidangan makan malam sudah siap menanti untuk disantap. Semangkuk sup kacang merah, rebusan sayur yang banyak, tiga potong belut goreng di piring, dan semangkuk kecil nasi yang masih hangat. Mata Itachi menangkap selembar kertas terlipat di bawah sumpit yang diletakkan melintang di dekat mangkuk nasi. Itachi mengambilnya dan membaca deretan huruf yang ditulis rapi dengan tangan.

_Itachi Sayang, maaf Ibu tidak pamitan padamu karena__—_

Kertas itu dilipatnya lagi. Ah… Ibu hobi sekali ceramah. Tidak di telepon, tidak di surat—bahkan sekarang menulis memo saja sepanjang itu. _Dasar Ibu!_ Pesan dari Ibunya itu kemudian diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja belajar. Makan malamnya disantap hingga tak bersisa. Lahap. Ada semacam perasaan bahagia yang meliputi hatinya, merasakan kembali masakan tangan sang ibu. Bagaimanapun, Itachi memang rindu masakan ibunya.

Itachi menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur yang kini sudah digantikan seprainya oleh ibunya. Matanya begitu berat. Lelah sekali hari ini. Lagipula tubuhnya memang belum sembuh benar. Itachi jatuh tertidur beberapa menit setelahnya.

.

.

.

Terus terang saja, bubur pandan buatan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu itu sangat membantu dalam proses pemulihan tubuh Itachi. Esok harinya dia bangun dengan bugar tanpa tersisa sedikitpun keluhan pada tubuhnya. Dan mungkin juga kunjungan sang ibu bersama adiknya itu memberikan sedikit suntikan semangat sehingga Itachi dapat menjalani hari-hari berikutnya dengan semangat pantang menyerah yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Tapi hari ini bukan hari baiknya. Itachi dapat masalah besar ditempatnya bekerja. Sekali lagi manajernya menerima komplain dari pelanggan soal kerusakan barang yang diantar Itachi. Sekali lagi dia kena marah—tapi untuk yang ini sepertinya suasana hati sang manajer sedang buruk, Itachi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dia diberhentikan. Tanpa pesangon. Tepat di mana tagihan listrik, air, dan biaya bulanan apartemennya jatuh tempo.

Ya, Tuhan! Itachi mau gila saja rasanya. Dia tak punya simpanan apapun. Dan saat menghubungi teman-temannya dengan maksud meminta bantuan—mungkin meminjamkan sejumlah uang padanya—beberapa di antara mereka tak bisa dihubungi, beberapa dari mereka berberat hati dengan alasan tak punya uang atau akan digunakan juga untuk keperluannya sendiri, dan ada juga yang pura-pura tidak paham dengan maksud Itachi.

Mendadak Itachi merasa dia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Kakinya melangkah gontai di sepanjang jalan pulang. Berat sekali rasanya menanggung kekecewaan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana akan melanjutkan hidup. Lalu tiba-tiba terkenang wajah ibunya. Tiap kali dia pulang ke rumah dengan muram, ibunya menyambut di pintu dengan senyuman tulus, yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja semangat Itachi seolah-olah pulih. Lalu dengan sentuhan lembut tangan ibunya yang membelai kepalanya, ibunya akan mengatakan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Ada Ibu."

_Oh, Ibu…_

Langkah Itachi terhenti tatkala melihat di seberang jalan seorang bocah laki-laki merengek meminta gendong pada ibunya, padahal sang ibu tengah menenteng kantung belanjaan besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Si ibu melepas dua kantung belanjaannya ke tanah. Berjongkok, memberi punggung agar sang anak menaikinya. "Pegangan yang kuat ya, Sayang," kata ibunya lembut. Bocah laki-laki itu tertawa senang di punggung ibunya. Sementara sang ibu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan beban anaknya di punggung, serta dua kantung belanjaan. Tapi wajahnya bahagia. Senyumnya tulus. Tidak merasa terbebani. Dan sekalipun tidak mengeluh.

Itachi menghela napas. Seingatnya, ibunya juga tak pernah mengeluh.

Datang dari arah berlawanan seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan bergandengan dengan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk permen kapas merah muda di sebuah kios kecil pinggir jalan. Mereka mampir. Ibunya membayar satu buah permen kapas pada si penjual, gadis kecil itu langsung mendapatkan keinginannya. Wajahnya mengukir seringai lebar. Tampak begitu senang. "Terima kasih, Bu!" ucapnya nyaring diikuti sebuah kecupan di pipi ibundanya. Sang ibu balas mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. Keduanya bergandengan tangan lagi melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat berpapasan dengan Itachi, sepasang ibu dan anak itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Itachi mencelos. Ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia tak ingat pernah berterima kasih pada ibunya.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Kosong. Gelap. Entah mengapa dia merindukan kata-kata _itu_ setiap kali pulang ke rumah. "_Okaeri_." Ibunya akan selalu ada untuk menyambutnya dengan ucapan itu.

Oh, Ibu. Mengapa Itachi begitu merindukanmu?

Itachi merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Perutnya lapar. Tapi perasaan tidak enak yang meliputi hatinya saat ini menghilangkan minatnya untuk makan apapun. Tangannya memegang kertas terlipat yang terabaikan selama beberapa hari ini di atas meja belajar—pesan dari ibunya sebelum pulang ke Konoha. Dulu dia begitu malas membacanya. Namun sekarang membaca tulisan tangan sang ibu seakan-akan mampu mengobati rasa rindunya.

Tapi sebelum sempat membaca kata pertama yang ditulis ibunya, dering telepon umum di koridor yang berbunyi begitu nyaring mengejutkannya. Terdengar derap langkah-langkah kaki berlari, dan dering itu pun berhenti. Suara Hidan, tetangga kamarnya, menjawab telepon. Sesaat berikutnya Itachi mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Itachi," Hidan memanggil dari luar, di sela-sela bunyi ketukan pintu. "Ada telepon untukmu."

Itachi melipat kembali surat ibunya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket yang sedang dipakainya. "Aku datang," serunya sebelum melangkah ke pintu. Di luar, laki-laki muda berambut ungu yang bernama Hidan itu sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri―yang berhadap-hadapan dengan kamar Itachi―menyambut Itachi dengan tatapan kesal begitu dia muncul dari balik pintu. "Dari siapa?" tanya Itachi.

Hidan mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan jengkel. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menjawab, "Suara laki-laki―tidak sopan sekali menyuruhku cepat-cepat memanggilmu." Sosoknya kemudian hilang di balik pintu yang menutup rapat.

Itachi pikir orang yang meneleponnya kali ini mungkin manajer, bermaksud melanjutkan acara marah-marahnya tadi siang yang tertunda karena Itachi dengan lancang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itachi menghela napas. Jika benar manajernya, inginnya telepon itu langsung ditutup saja.

"Halo?" Itachi menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga kirinya―menjawab dengan intonasi setengah hati.

"_Kak!"_

Sepasang mata onyx Itachi membelalak. Suara adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Itachi berdebar, perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi menyelimuti hatinya bertambah buruk. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" hati-hati dia bertanya, telinganya terpasang baik-baik. Dalam hati dia berdoa. _Kumohon jangan tentang Ibu._

Di seberang telepon, Sasuke menyampaikan maksudnya. Pupil mata Itachi membesar. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku. Gagang telepon lepas dari tangannya, terjun bebas ke bawah, menghantam bufet dengan keras sehingga memantul dan menghantam sekali lagi, lalu berputar-putar di udara akibat kabel yang menggantungnya melilit. Terdengar suara Sasuke yang keluar dari lubang-lubang speaker di tempat kita biasa menempelkannya ke telinga. _"Kak? Kak Itachi, kau dengar aku? KAK!"_

Tentu saja Itachi tidak mendengarnya. Dia sudah tidak di sana. Dia sedang berlari, menerobos hujan deras di luar, melawan dinginnya udara di akhir bulan November. Kakinya harus mampu membawanya sampai ke Stasiun Oto. Dia harus mengejar kereta ke Konoha. Dia harus tiba di rumah secepatnya.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk termenung di dalam salah satu gerbong kereta cepat menuju Konoha. Matanya tertuju pada jendela yang digaris-garis oleh air hujan di luar, namun tatapannya kosong. Suara adiknya di telepon memenuhi pendengarannya.

_Ibu sakit, Kak. Tadi malam masuk rumah sakit._

Ibu. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa hanya wajah ibunya yang memenuhi pikirannya seharian tadi, dan mengapa hatinya seolah merasakan firasat buruk. Rupanya Ibu sakit. Sakit apa? Selama ini tidak sekalipun Itachi melihat ibunya terkapar lemah di tempat tidur. Oh, jangankan itu. Melihatnya bersin atau batuk saja rasanya jarang sekali. Penyakit macam apa yang bisa meruntuhkan kesehatan super ibunya? Yang Itachi tahu, ibunya selalu penuh dengan semangat. Bekerja keras setiap hari mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Berat ataupun ringan, ibunya tidak pernah mengeluh. Yang dia tahu―Ya, Tuhan! Memangnya apa yang Itachi tahu dari ibunya?

Itachi mengusap wajah penuh frustasi, seakan-akan dengan melakukan itu masalah yang sedang terjadi ini bisa lenyap begitu saja seperti mimpi buruk yang hilang ketika bangun tidur.

Kemudian dia teringat pada surat ibunya yang lagi-lagi tak sempat dibaca. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku depan jaketnya yang tebal. Beruntung kertas itu tidak seperti bagian luar jaketnya yang basah terkena siraman hujan, hanya sedikit lembab sehingga membuatnya jadi hampir selembut kertas tisu. Menghela napas, tangannya bergerak hati-hati membuka lipatan. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca satu per satu huruf yang tertulis indah dengan tinta hitam.

_Itachi Sayang, maaf Ibu tidak pamitan padamu karena sudah janji pada Ayah tidak akan lama-lama. Ibu sangat senang hari ini bisa bertemu Itachi lagi__—__tapi sedih juga waktu melihat Itachi berbaring di lantai. Kau sakit tapi tak ada yang mengurusi, Ibu sedih sekali, Nak. Melihat Itachi yang sudah semangat kerja lagi, Ibu juga jadi ikut bersemangat. Ibu cuma bisa melakukan apa yang bisa Ibu lakukan untuk Itachi. Yah, sedikit berberes (mudah-mudahan kau tidak marah Ibu merapikan majalah-majalah itu, tidak ada yang Ibu buang kok, tenang saja). Sasuke juga ikut membantu. Pakaianmu sudah dilipat di lemari._

_Lain waktu (oh, Tahun Baru saja, kalau begitu) Ibu ke tempat Itachi lagi, boleh ya? Sama Ayah, Sasuke juga mau ikut lagi. Kita _hatsumoude_ berempat di kuil besar yang di dekat Stasiun Oto (tadi kami mampir berdoa di sana, tempatnya bagus sekali, Itachi). Kembang api di Oto pasti bagus sekali pas tahun baru nanti, dan ramai. Tidak seperti di Konoha. Ibu ingin lihat kembang api bersama Itachi lagi, seperti saat kau masih kecil. Oh ya, Ibu sudah pernah cerita belum? Dulu Itachi takut sekali bermain kembang api tangkai, takut tanganmu terbakar. Itachi menangis waktu Ayah menyalakannya, lalu lari memeluk Ibu. Ibu memegang tangan Itachi, supaya Itachi berani pegang kembang apinya__—_

Tulisan itu lama-lama menjadi buram. Itachi bisa merasakan panas di matanya. Cairan bening tanpa terasa menetes ke atas kertas, melunturkan beberapa huruf. Itachi menghela napas panjang, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Lalu melanjutkan.

—_Sesudah itu Itachi senang sekali, tidak takut lagi. (Ah, Ibu menulis apa sih… Maaf ya, Itachi). Tidak ada Itachi, di rumah sepi sekali. Sasuke jadi sering melamun, padahal biasanya waktu-waktu seperti itu dipakainya buat membujuk Itachi bermain bola dengannya. Itachi ingat, tidak? Tidak lama setelah Itachi bisa jalan dan mulai lancar berlari, Ayah membelikan bola plastik. Itachi senang sekali main bola sepak di halaman belakang. Tapi waktu itu tendangan bola Itachi mengenai kaca belakang rumah Kakek Madara. Kakek marah besar, tapi melihat Itachi yang minta maaf dengan muka polos, Kakek malah mengajak Itachi makan mochi. Kakek baik sekali, kan? Kakek Madara memang sayang sekali pada Itachi._

_Ah… Ibu sudah terlalu banyak menulis. Baiklah, cukup. Hehe._

_Itachi jaga diri ya di sana. Jangan sampai sakit lagi, belum tentu Ibu bisa datang lagi ke sana. Ibu tidak bermaksud menyuruh Itachi, tapi sesekali bereskanlah kamarmu. Pakaian jangan dibiarkan menumpuk baru diantar ke laundry, nanti jadi sarang kecoa loh! Buku-buku dan majalah jika disusun dengan rapi juga lebih mudah dicari, kan? Juga lebih bagus dilihat kalau semua tertata rapi. Tapi kalau Itachi baik-baik saja dengan keadaan sekarang, Ibu juga tidak terlalu keberatan. Asal Itachi sehat saja, Ibu sudah bahagia._

_Itachi, Nak, berjuang ya! _Ganbatte kudasai!

_Salam,_

_Ibu (dan Sasuke, juga Ayah di Konoha)_

Itachi sungguh-sungguh menangis sekarang. Air matanya jatuh deras di atas surat ibunya, melunturkan tinta yang mengukir huruf-huruf indah itu. Tangannya mencengkram jaketnya di bagian dada―jantung; hatinya, dimana setiap perasaan itu lahir―sakit sekali rasanya. Luka yang muncul akibat rasa penyesalan. Ya, Itachi menyesal. Jika saja dari dulu menyadarinya; bahwa dia membutuhkan Ibu.

_Di mana teman-teman yang kaubanggakan itu, Kak? Saat sulit seperti ini, kenapa Kakak sendirian?_

Kata-kata Sasuke itu semuanya benar, Itachi mengakui. Pertama kali membaca tulisan itu hatinya sungguh-sungguh marah―karena memang itu semua benar. Itulah kenyataan. Teman-teman yang namanya selalu dielu-elukannya di hadapan ibu, ayah, serta adiknya, nyatanya tidak abadi. Mungkin mereka tidak pantas disebut _teman_. Hanya ada di kala senang. Di waktu susah, dia dilupakan. Begitu butanya Itachi dengan lingkungan mereka yang gemerlap, sehingga mengabaikan kasih sayang hangat yang selama ini tercurah dengan tulus di rumah mungilnya di desa yang tenang.

Ibunya. Dalam keadaan apapun, selalu ada untuknya. Membesarkan hatinya dengan tulus. Memenuhi segala kebutuhannya tanpa pamrih. Memberikan apapun yang dimintanya tanpa syarat. Itulah kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Lalu apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk ibunya?

Tidak ada, Itachi! Berterima kasih saja tidak! Itachi sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Jika dia masih memiliki waktu. Jika dia masih diberi kesempatan. Jika dia masih pantas diterima. Itachi ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal―setelah berlari dari stasiun―Itachi tiba di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia berlari-lari menaiki undakan, kemudian menanyakan di mana kamar rawat sang ibu pada bagian resepsi di lobi rumah sakit. Dia kembali berlari menuju lift, ke lantai lima, Ruang Anyelir.

Ruangan itu letaknya paling ujung dari pintu lift. Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari lagi. Hatinya sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu ibunya. Ingin mencium tangannya. Memeluk tubuh lemahnya. Juga mengusap air mata yang selalu mengalir karena dirinya. Dia ingin minta maaf. Dan dia ingin menyampaikan berjuta kata terima kasih yang tak pernah dia ucapkan selama ini setelah semua yang dilakukan sang ibu untuknya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti sia-sia, karena dia tidak melihat sosok ibunya di ruangan itu. Dari lima tempat tidur yang ada, hanya empat yang sedang ditempati pasien—ibunya bukan termasuk dari keempat orang sakit itu. Itachi tahu dia tidak salah kamar, papan di atas pintu itu benar bertuliskan "Anyelir". Tapi ke mana ibunya? Tiba-tiba saja lututnya lemas. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika terjadi hal buruk pada ibunya. Tidak. Dia tidak siap ditinggalkan.

_Ibu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…_

Di ranjang yang kosong dekat jendela, seorang perawat sedang membereskan peralatan bekas infuse, dan melipat rapi selimut serta seprai. Perawat wanita berseragam putih-putih itu menoleh, menangkap sosok Itachi yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum, tangannya berhenti melipat seprai. "Tuan mencari Nyonya Uchiha?" Itachi mengangguk ragu-ragu. Perawat itu lalu menjawab dengan senyuman ramah yang belum hilang, "Nyonya Uchiha baru saja keluar, dijemput oleh suami dan anak laki-lakinya. Baru saja."

Alih-alih bergegas mencari ibunya, Itachi diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya masih kelihatan tegang dengan mata membesar. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, kan?" suaranya gemetar bertanya.

Perawat itu tampak agak bingung menatap Itachi. Sebelah alisnya naik tinggi. "Maksud Tuan, Nyonya Uchiha, bukan?" Perawat cantik berambut coklat gelap itu menelengkan kepala. "Beliau sudah sangat bugar saat tadi meninggalkan kamar ini. Saya yang memeriksa kesehatannya terakhir kali; tekanan darah dan suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Pemeriksaan LAB-nya juga bagus—" tiba-tiba mata coklatnya membesar. "Jangan-jangan, Anda ini Itachi-san, ya?"

Kini berganti Itachi yang menatap si perawat dengan wajah bingung.

Perawat itu tersenyum lagi. "Itachi-san pasti khawatir sekali, ya? Tenang saja, Mikoto-san hanya terserang demam musim dingin," dia memberitahu. "Saat dibawa ke sini tadi malam memang suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, nyaris kejang. Untung saja dibawa tepat waktu, sehingga kami bisa langsung menanganinya. Sebenarnya Mikoto-san masih butuh istirahat. Tapi beliau keras kepala minta pulang, katanya tidak betah di rumah sakit. Dokter akhirnya mengizinkan pulang karena demamnya sudah turun."

Perawat berambut coklat itu melangkah ke ambang pintu, agar bisa bicara lebih dekat dengan Itachi. Sementara lelaki itu masih belum menghapus kekhawatiran dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Jangan cemas. Mikoto-san itu kuat sekali, dalam semalam saja bisa mengusir pergi virus demam dari tubuhnya," kata si perawat diiringi tawa kecil. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Demam musim dingin semacam itu biasanya menyerang tubuh yang sedang dalam pertahanan lemah. Tubuh Mikoto-san belakangan ini sepertinya kurang fit." Si perawat cantik berambut coklat memegang lembut pundak Itachi—tanpa bermaksud macam-macam, selain karena rasa simpati yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. "Ibumu pasti memikirkanmu terus, Itachi-san," katanya. "Semalam waktu beliau panas tinggi, beliau mengigau, memanggil-manggil satu nama—Itachi."

Pandangan Itachi tiba-tiba kabur. Kerongkongannya perih menelan isak kepedihan. Dadanya sesak. Tanpa kuasa air matanya jatuh. Tidak peduli ada wanita menyaksikannya seperti itu tepat di hadapannya. Dia menghapus cairan bening di pipi, lalu berterima kasih pada si perawat. Terima kasih yang sangat dalam, setelah menjaga ibunya semalam. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan lantai lima Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ibunya. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tak punya kesempatan untuk melihat senyumnya lagi? Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa mendengar suara bawelnya lagi? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan ibunya lagi?

Itachi menghapus air matanya yang menetes semakin deras dengan lengan.

Ibu. Dia hanya ingin bertemu ibu.

Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti di jalan kecil samping rumah sakit. Matanya yang kini merah karena tangis menatap punggung berselimutkan kain flannel warna nila, dimana lengan seorang remaja laki-laki melingkar erat. Berjalan berdua berdampingan. Wajah tampan lelaki muda itu menoleh pada wanita yang dia rangkul punggungnya, tampak sedang menceritakan sesuatu dengan ceria. Wanita berambut hitam itu juga menoleh pada si lelaki muda, ikut tersenyum. Di sebelah mereka berjalan seorang pria yang lebih tua, menenteng tas besar di salah satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel coklatnya.

Ayahnya, ibunya, dan adiknya. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya—terutama ibunya.

Itachi menelan ludah. Matanya masih menatap punggung yang makin jauh itu. Mulutnya yang sudah begitu kering akibat menangis pun membuka, suaranya memanggil lemah.

"Ibu."

Sosok wanita di antara dua laki-laki yang telah melangkah jauh itu memutar kepala, menoleh suara memanggil itu, suara anak laki-lakinya. Sorot matanya begitu teduh. Senyumannya begitu menenangkan.

"_Okaeri_," ucapnya lembut seperti biasa. Oh, Itachi sungguh merindukan kata itu.

Dia tergugu menatap ibunya. Mulutnya membuka lagi, tapi tak satu patah katapun berhasil keluar. Sekali lagi dia menelan ludah. Air matanya jatuh. Tak tahan. Pedih hatinya membuncah melihat sambutan sang ibu yang meski begitu sederhana dengan kalimat itu, namun tulus menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Itulah Ibu. Kala dunia menolakmu, teman-teman meninggalkanmu, akan selalu ada Ibu yang bersedia dengan tulus hati menerimamu kembali.

Itachi berlari, menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"_Kaeru basho, ai wo arigatou..."_

_(thank you for giving me a home and your love)_

**Tamat**

* * *

**disclaimer:**

semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, saya cuma pinjam *makasih sensei*

lirik lagu yang nyelip di awal dan akhir, juga judul cerita ini, pinjem dari lagunya **Ayaka - Okaeri** *makasih mbak Aya untuk inspirasinya*

cover pic diambil dari **deviantart**-dot-**com** ***toravi**-san, boleh pinjem yah* (akhirnya loh nemu pic ItaMiko yg bagus)

* * *

**A/N:**

kata "okaeri" itu sebenarnya ucapan sambutan untuk orang yang pulang ke rumah, artinya kurang lebih "selamat datang kembali" atau "selamat datang di rumah."

ff ini niatnya pendek aja. nggak taunya pas diketik malah bengkak sampe 6 ribuan karakter. hiks. mudah2an nggak bosan bacanya xD

sengaja kutulis spesial untuk para ibu, pengingat buatku sendiri, dan semoga bisa jadi pengingat buat temen2 yang nyempetin baca.

Itachi-kuuuuuun, maaf ya kubuat jadi anak durhaka XD *amaterasu*

semoga bermanfaat.

salam,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
